tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 192
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 193|Next Episode -->]] Date: December 30, 2011 Length: 1:39:18 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Michael Special Guest(s): 'None '''Intro: '''President Barack Obama on Just Dance 3 '''Closing Words: '''Mikel: Happy Holidays, etc, etc. See you next year. '''Closing Song: 'Princess Leia - Happy Life Day ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Best Star Wars games 2:10-40:10 *The PlatinumChaliceAwards 46:00-1:22:30 Notable Facts: *Recorded a week early. *Chris Antista's first absence after his departure from Gamesradar. *Noted for the first time to admit that they forgot a top 7 entry and Mikel made the most resounding "GOD DAMNIT!" that has ever graced the GamesRadar walls *Cooper owned 4 360s because of Red Ring Funny Stories and Quotes: *I’M CHRIS ANTISA! 0:45-1:20 *Hank’s Rant on some minor Star Wars series Logic 23:20-24:30 *Mikel & Cooper admits to forgetting one entry to the Top 7 (Republic Commando) 36:00 - 40:10 *Why Skyrim is Videogame Crack done in goofy accents 47:20-48:20 *Brett Elston, Official Mega Man hater 1:07:40-1:09:20 *PC vs Consoles! 1:14:35-1:16:21 *The importance of the Internet and PS3 Hate! 1:16:21-1:22:10 Mikel Reparaz *An E.Wookie, they’re like Wookies but have e-mail *(Knights of the Old Republic 2) It was a really good story that was just kind broken. That is the game that established (Obsidian’s work) **'Cooper:' (Obsidian) Of them just picking up BioWare’s sloppy seconds and dropping the ball. They would drop the ball and pick it back up and blow some of the dust off and say this is sort of the same? We took a Ten and made it into a 9-ish *I was going to be an adventurer like you until an Orc bit my balls off. *I was going to be an adventurer like you then me take shovel to head *I am a ridged Atheist so I will not pray to keep the cancer away *Green Kill Zone!? *If you don't have the internet join the 21st century fuckballs *(When reading who should host VGAs QTOW) “Well the folks at GamesRadar of course!” KissAss… Henry Gilbert *(Mocking the Intro of Chris) I’m Chris Antista *mumble mumble* PC Gamer Digital! **'Cooper': I’M FAR FROM THE MIC! **'MIkel': Are you going to get up middle of a segment for a smoke break? **'Henry': I got a pee I can’t take this no more! * When that guy was in junior high, Jedis were everywhere, he knew exactly what a Jedi was! He saw them on the Space News all the time! *(Kotor) This was the game that turned you into a sociopath. *Star Wars names are the stupidest names ever written *(George Lucas impression) Well everybody loves Boba Fett! Let’s make his dad the exactly the same? No that’s not enough, what if there were thousands of Boba Fetts everywhere then everyone would love it so much! **'Mikel:' And none of them were cool because I forgotten what cool is! I think it’s putting my son Jet in a movie! And having him mown down by Anakin Skywalker or possibly by some storm troopers I forget! *I was going to eat a cheese wheel but then I… **'Cooper:' NO NO NOOO!!!! I WILL UNPLUG YOUR MICROPHONE HANK! That is the worst Meme ever! It’s not even a joke, “Hey you wanna get me a drink? I was going to get you a drink until I got an arrow in the knee.” It’s the videogame meme equivalent of planking, where it’s just stupid and people keep doing it anyway. *(Another Reading of QTOW) Uncle Pey’j said Jessica Chobot for some reason. **'Cooper:' Another reason Henry, because of Boobs *Boice vest Actor (When reading an QTOW entry relating to Seth Green) *You're a weak bitch. Hollander Cooper *(In Jedi Outcast) You actually hang out with Luke Skywalker, and he’s like “yay I helped train ya.”''' ' **'Henry:' But it’s not Mark Hamill **He doesn’t do voice overs anymore *Well if you want to find out how the most recent celebrity died was related to videogames I don’t know anywhere else you would go? (Kotaku) *(Britney Murphy) She did a voice for a game **'Henry:' Now she’s a corpse *Butt Cancer! *I was going to be an adventurer like you but herpes '''Michael Grimm' *(On the praise of Lego games) And that tiny nugget of Praise grew like a cancerous tumor into several thousand Lego games. *(Tie Fighter Game) Lemme tell ya, the only time I’m fighting a tie. Is when I got to tie that before a wedding you know? *Not to quote WWE but you’d have to have balls the size of grapefruits to talk shit to Vader **'Henry': I’ll sooner kiss a Wookie! *(On apologizing for a missing Top 7 entry) A Bald Eagle with a single tear *If I had a button that released mustard gas to one fan base it would be a tossup between sonic and mega man *Well stop being so poor you disgusting filthy console vagrants *I don't like Zeldas games, just don't tell Brett and Carolyn QOTW: What's your game of the year?'''1:22:00-1:30:30 -1:35:50 *Mikel: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Henry: Shadows of the Damned *Cooper: Dead Space 2 *Michael: Deus Ex: Human Revolution '''Link: TalkRadar 192 - Execute Order 66 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 193|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011